Astale
Once, the Astale '''were a simple race, scavenging small wildlife across Volipatria's expansive plains and fleeing from anything larger than them in small family groups. Their lifestyle, nomadic by necessity, lent itself poorly to long conversations; instead, a culture of written messages and delayed communication asserted itself, and lead to what has become a race of authors and journalists. Etymology and Other Names "Astale" comes from the Oralotan words for "Plains Runner," referring to the race's original survival method of simply outrunning and outlasting the numerous predators they were ill-equipped to face. Though the background of the name has led to debate over its origins, and if it was a slur to begin with, the astale view it with pride. "After all," one journalist wrote, "if there was anything else that ran as fast as our ancestors, we wouldn't be having this debate today." Though an amicable and benevolent race, typically, the Astale tend to react poorly to other races using different names for them, due to how deeply ingrained in their past the name is. Biology and Anatomy Though small, rarely exceeding four feet in height, an astale's striking plumage can easily make them stand out among other races. Their chests and head are coated in stark white or light gray feathers, as are most of their wings. In contrast, their waists, thighs, and the edge of their wings are black, causing individuals to stand out even in comparison to themselves. Combined with their "crown" of slender, black feathers, their long tails, and the red-orange markings around their eyes, astale are incredibly easy to pick out of a crowd, so long as larger races do not overshadow them. Astale beaks are hooked, as are their three-clawed hands and feet, which would seem to enable astale to catch and eat the small lizards, birds, and snakes that make up the majority of the protein in their diet. However, in practice, the long, thin legs of an astale are actually strong enough to stun small animals by stomping on them, allowing the hunter to swallow their prey whole. Though the bone structure of their wings is unusual by avian standards, due to the existence of usable fingers at the ends, astale are still capable of unassisted flight. Though much of astale life remains terrestrial, sleeping quarters and young individuals are typically elevated with no form of access beyond flight, in the interest of protecting them from particularly bold predators. Sociology and Culture Despite being a predator of small animals, astale were themselves constantly on the move to avoid predation by any of Volipatria's larger species. During pursuits, communication could prove difficult; therefore, independently of all other sources, the astale developed writing to ensure clear communication when speech was not an option. Due to their claws, their alphabet is based solely around straight lines, as curves were difficult to easily carve into mud or stone. As the astale settled and advanced culturally, the emphasis on writing and language never quite left. Children were taught to read as soon as able, and those who did not have to hunt or farm would devote themselves to transcribing the history and stories of their people. Even following the massive cultural leap caused by the first Starfall, leading to astale cities, the linguistic pursuits of the astale adapted and found new root. In the modern day, astale hold authors, journalists, and other writers in high esteem. Those who do not write professionally are still expected to write periodically, in a diary, on a blog, or in some other form. Learning disabilities and other effects that lead to illiteracy are given incredible focus and care, due to the societal problems that can be caused by an inability to read and write. Once an astale reaches adulthood, they undergo a ritual called the Transcribing. The new adult selects a few words that hold personal significance to them, and has their claws and beak carefully engraved with their decision, in the belief their words will help guide their life going forward, and grant them power. Astale made buildings and tools often bear their own words hidden in their structures, to give them strength and durability forever. A rare but noteworthy mark of true cleverness is an astale whose beak is engraved with multiple rows of letters; called a Manyalika Puzzle, the astale's engraving can only be understood by reading both the columns and rows of letters, as each is a separate word of personal significance. Those able to successfully craft their own unique Manyalika Puzzles often go on to great personal success, as many other astale find the sheer work ethic involved impressive enough to offer better work to the puzzle's bearer. Behavior Due to the cultural impact of writing and language on the astale, the quick-footed race ironically tends to speak slowly and clearly, as they seek for their spoken words to be as clear as their written ones. The faster one speaks, the more other astale tend to perceive them as brash and impulsive. Physically, astale prove to be twitchy, their fight or flight instincts never quite leaving flight mode. Naming Astale names make heavy use of vowels, nearly always beginning and ending with them. Names are often short, easily written down quickly, and rarely more than three syllables. '''Example Names: Ohnelle, Avirea, Ibahni Racial Traits Astale are a Small race, incurring the penalties and benefits for that size. Those with Astale characters may choose between +2 Charisma and -2 Constitution or +2 Intelligence and -2 Wisdom, as those with innate talent for words may often be driven to pursue it so wholeheartedly they neglect their physical health, and those more studiously focused my allow social awareness to fall by the wayside. Astale are capable of Flight and have a flying speed of 20ft with poor maneuverability. At character level 5, and every 5 character levels thereafter, this fly speed increases by 10 to a maximum of 60ft at 20th level. At level 5, their maneuverability becomes average, and at level 10, their maneuverability becomes good. While flying, an astale can ascend at half speed and descend at double speed. Their flight speed is cut in half if they are wearing medium or heavy armor. While flying, an astale can act normally. They receive a +1 racial bonus to the Fly skill and it is treated as a class skill for them regardless of their class From their history as Storytellers, astale gain +2 Diplomacy. One per day, astale may tell an Invigorating Tale. By speaking clearly to their companions for a minute, the astale may grant one creature per level a +10 ft morale bonus to all forms of movement for the next hour. The astale themselves does not count towards the maximum limit of creatures affected by the Tale. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races